The Rowan-Cage Scene
The Rowan-Cage Scene is a scene in'' The Other Side.'' Characters * Charlie * Stella * Ralph * Rowan * Harper * James * Katrina * Glynis * Florence * Violet * Hazel * Vera * Agatha Whitney * Catherine Philippe * Miranda * Jacqueline Fleming Synopsis While hunting in the courtyard of Fordham Court, Rowan notices a dead toad lying in a cage. She goes into the cage and gets trapped. It starts to rain. Rowan notices a bluebird perched in the branches of a tree and calls for her. Rowan sends the bird (whose name is Vera) to get Ralph. A little while later, Ralph arrives at Fordham Court with the entire Other Side. Every member gets trapped. Someone calls Jacqueline Fleming, an exterminator, who comes later that night. She puts every Other Side member in a cage (except Rowan, who she didn't see because her trap was hidden behind a bush), puts the cages on her truck, and drives off. Agatha Whitney had been watching the whole thing from her apartment and is horrified. She wakes up her roommate Catherine and asks her for her falconry gloves. Agatha puts them on and walks out of her apartment, to Rowan's cage. She works the door open and Rowan runs off, but not before "thanking" Agatha by nipping her finger and rubbing up against her hand. Rowan tells Miranda the owl about what happened. Miranda chases the truck down the road. She flies straight in front of it, causing the driver to swerve. The truck ends up in a roadside ditch. The truck driver is knocked out, and everyone escapes unscathed except Miranda, who is hit by the truck and dies. CLOUDY IS AWESOME YEAH HES AWESOME! MAYBE UR DREAMS WILL COME TRUE, MAYBE NOT! YOU ALL VACUUUUUUMMME!!1 *applause* Synopsis (Bad Translator Version) Fordham Law of Rouen and the comments of the frog died, Peter was to replace the cell block kennels condamnés. Insert. The rain began to fall. Blue Bird soup, Rowan's problem. Sorbian (also known as a host) Ralph bird in Europe. Super school to become a bit more when Fordham and justice. Each Member would be jeopardized. He said that Jacqueline Fleming, a warrior of the night. Both sides of the field (instead of a cat, don't put American arbustes, hidden, because) cells of the horse. Ajiasha · Huiteni shows you, and surprises. Companions, Katherine. Eagle gloves. Agathe, Gandhi is just him. Rowan ingénierie contamination, but thank you, thank you, he says, is that all things Agatha, in the hands of the Commission, said Lee Jones, opening the door. Milan motorway Chase truck. Meet the drivers. Truck driver at all, except in the case of a car accident), Miranda, and executed séjour complete. Rain and dariAlfi write dépenses would be great. Nothing fancy at all. VACUUUUUUMMME all! 1 * friendly *. Trivia * Adrian Yunevich got the idea for this scene from Over the Hedge. * Jacqueline Fleming, the exterminator, hates her job. * Adrian Yunevich considered writing an entire book about Vera the bluebird. * The rain is said to represent Rowan's fear and sadness in this scene. Category:Scenes Category:The Other Side